Just nothing more
by peachdreams
Summary: Sarah's past is blank, only shreds of her original memory remaining. Can't tell you more, it would spoil it! r&r is loved and appreciated
1. Gone

Just nothing more by peachdreams   
**written by:** peachdreams - coronalaura@icqmail.com   
**Authors notes:** English is not my first language, so that explains any errors in grammar and spelling.   
This is my first labyrinth fanfic and I hope it's not going to be my last.   
Do I need to continue this? Is it good enough? It's all up to you! Comments and constructive criticism are highly appreciated.   
**distribution:** If you want it, take it! Just leave everything the same.   
**disclaimer:**The Labyrinth and all it's characters don't belong to me. Oooh i so wish they were mine!   


**-Just nothing more-**   


Chapter 1 - Gone   
  
Sarah, that was her name, that was who she was, a plain ordinary girl, brown eyes, brown hair,   
just someone else that thought too much of life itself. Was it more then this?   
The dreams she had, her past so vivid. Was it real or just some fantasy haze;   
created to sooth her troubled mind.   
She brought her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes and the bridge of her nose.   
The new psychiatrist, Dr "call me Jane" Masen scribbled some more notes on a growing   
heap of papers that where stashed together with just one tiny paperclip, straining under the stress it received.   
Sarah breathed in deaply, the cooled air calming her and made her believe that this was reality.   
No point in living the past, no purpose in creating a world of lies, isn't that what Jane told her?   
Why was it so blank? Why weren't there any answers to these damned questions?   
Just a blackness with some fluttering images, living stone walls winding it's ways into endless passages and multiple corners.   
A white owl and white feathers, some words of an unknown song and a man, an attractive man with a piercing expression in his unusual eyes and dressed in regal attire.   
Who was this man that tormented her rational thoughts and kept her dreams occupied?   
  
"...another appointment."   
Sarah awoke from her deep thoughts, again she had slipped from reality."What? I'm sorry, what did you say?"   
"I said," Jane gave her a look of slight satisfaction. "That it is in the best interest for you,   
if we made another appointment this week. In my professional opinion and I'm sure you know that also,   
I don't think it's good for you to be alone. You need help and we are here to help you."   
Sarah wasn't sure about Jane's intentions, she was suddenly acting very formal,   
not at all like the warm lady she spoke her hart out to in the past 2 hours.   
  
Her house was just a few blocks away from the clientéle. She walked home slowly.   
Sarah looked down and steadily placed each of her feet on the pavement while examining each crack in the concrete.   
She needed to stay on the ground, she needed her mind to be occupied with only one thing.   
But she still pondered about the behaviour of Jane. Her last psychiatrist had retired, assuring   
Sarah that Jane Masen was an excellent doctor and cared about her patients.   
Jane wanted something, it was as if she was searching for something, asking questions and probing Sarah for the answers.   
But isn't asking questions her profession? Sarah was her new patient so Jane had to know certain things about Sarah.   
She was home again, she felt safe here in her house. Her dad had divorced from Karen 4 years ago when she was 19.   
In Sarah's eyes Karen had never been a real part of the family. Only Toby had actually mattered to her.   
She felt that Toby connected her to the past, but she never saw Toby anymore.   
Karen had moved to another state taking her son with her. Only dad saw him sometimes,   
even if it was only in the occasional holidays, like this week.   
Sarah and her dad moved to a new smaller home near the center of the city.   
Her dad was also the one who nudged Sarah to get professional help. Was everything so obvious to the outside world?   
Could people see that she was not paying attention to conversations and that her mind was occupied with other things?   
She turned the key and she noticed that the door would not open, it was as if something was blocking the door.   
She used all her strength and managed to push the door open far enough to squirm through.   
A big pile of papers and advertisements lay behind the door. "What is this?"   
She shoved the pile away from the door with her feet while leaning with her hand against the wall. The wall felt rough to her touch.   
What kind of idiot would stuff all this garbage in her house? She kicked her shoes out and immediatly felt the chill of the floor rise up through her bones and she shivered. This wasn't right..where was the carpet? There was no pastel green wallpaper either, the grey concrete was visible through scraps of stained white.   
"What is going on?" She hurried into the living room.   
The place was bare, the wall's showing the same bleak sight as in the hallway.   
Was she in the wrong house? But the key she had fit in the door.   
She walked back to the front door, the housenumber was right too, and the street was the same.   
"This can't be.." Suddenly the sun seemed to brighten and she stumbled back inside, she felt dizzy.   
Sarah tried to find support against the cold wall, but the world just kept turning and spinning   
untill she collapsed.   
  
  
It was so cold, she could feel a chilly wind coming from several directions. Where was she?   
"-You are here." A soft voice whispered behind her. "What..?" Her own voice sounded hoarse.   
Only darkness surounded her. Sarah tried to stand up, the ground she lay on was some kind of stone.   
She carefully lifted her arms trying to feel possible walls. But her hands found no support.   
She dared not to venture beyond her current position. What could be out there? What was happening to her? Had she died?   
"I need to stay calm." She breathed in deeply. "I have to stay calm." I can still think, I can still breathe, I'm still Sarah.   
"-Are you?" Again that voice behind her. She turned and stared into the darkness. Sarah was determined to find out who she was speaking to. "Who are you?"   
"-Isn't that what you should ask yourself?"   
"What do you mean? I'm me, I'm Sarah!"   
"-You don't exist out there."   
"If I don't exist out there, then where is here?"   
"-Not out there."   
Sarah started getting frustrated. "Let me out!"   
"-I'm sorry."   
"Let me out! Let me out of this place!" Sarah cried out. This time there was no answer.   
  
------   


_**Many special thanks goes to **Saturn Phoenix Frrosty**, for reviewing my story and killing the spelling/grammatical error's. I must be plagued by bad sentence contruction ;)** _


	2. Found

Just nothing more - Chapter 2 - Found   


I didn't want to leave all you people in the dark ;) So here's a short chapter 2 for your reading pleasure (i hope)  
discla(i)mer and other notes can be found in chapter 1.   
****

-Just nothing more-

**Chapter 2 - Found**   
  
Sarah sat on the cold stone, her legs pulled up and chin resting on her knees.   
This had to be a dream, her mind must be playing tricks on her.   
She had sat there for a long time, how long she didn't know.   
"-Sarah." It sounded like a statement. Sarah kept herself from speaking.   
"-You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."   
She needed to know. "Please tell me who you are."   
"-But you know who I am. Deep inside of you, I've always been there. I am your dreams,   
I am your hope, future and more importantly I am your past.   
"My past.."   
"-Yes." The voice sounded so close, like someone whispered it into her ear.   
She felt a warm brush of air on her cheek. Sarah froze and held her breath.   
"-Do you want to see your past?" Sarah was afraid to speak. "I..I.."   
"-Don't be afraid."   
Anything was better then this frightening darkness. "Y..yes."   
A smooth warm hand touched her neck and traced it's way to her chin.   
"-Then there is no use for darkness anymore, is there?"   
The darkness gave way to blinding light.   
Sarah shielded her eyes with her hands untill they could adjust to the sudden brightness.   
As she moved away her hands she could finally see the figure that was sitting in front of her.   
It was a man dressed in regal attire, very unusual hair and mesmerizing eyes.   
"I must say, you look much better in light." He spoke.   
"I know you!" Sarah exclaimed.   
"Indeed you do Sarah."   
"But I can't remember, I don't know when or how.." Sarah's head started pounding, her thoughts swirling in her head.   
"I can't-" "Sssh" The man hushed her distressed talk. "Just look at this crystal sphere." He held an orb in his hand.   
"Look inside and tell me what you see."   
Sarah looked at the sphere, her eyes hypnotised by the cloudy motions inside.   
There were figures moving in the sphere, slowly they turned into people.   
"Dad." Her father, why did it show her father?   
A wider angle was shown. Karen was there too, and Toby, they were sitting at the dinner table having a quiet evening meal.   
The setting looked so familiar. The old house, it was Sarah's old house. But they sold it didn't they?   
"What is going on?" Sarah spoke out loud. she moved her eyes away from the orb with difficulty.   
"You're not there." The man wispered.   
Sarah looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"   
"Take my hand" He offered his hand to Sarah. Sarah hesitated.   
"You do want to find out don't you?"   
Sarah stared at his hand. She needed to find out.   
Sarah slowly placed her hand in his.   
"Now let's go somewhere nice!" He tossed the crystal orb in the air and it disolved with sight blinding sparkles.   
  
----   
  
_**bows to **Saturn Phoenix Frrosty*** yes, there's gonna be a **special** thank you in every chapter :P**_   
  



	3. Old places

Just nothing more - Chapter 3 - Old places

I promise to write longer chapters! If you have comments please let them know! I need to know what I am doing, what am I doing? *bangs head on keyboard*   


**-Just nothing more- **  
  


Chapter 3 - Old places   
  
The light dissipated, The man was still holding her hand and Sarah shaked him off.   
They were standing in a huge garden surrounded by high stone walls.   
Birds were chattering happily in the few trees that stood besides a small pond.   
Flowers grew everywhere, giving the place an aura of magic.   
Sarah stared in amazement at the beautiful garden. "Where are we?"   
"In the garden of course" He answered.   
"I can see that!" Sarah replied irritated. The man raised his eyebrows.   
"Let me introduce myself, I am King Jareth of the goblins, this is my land, this is my garden."   
He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He gestured to a large stone structure.   
"That is my castle."   
Sarah took a step forward releasing herself from his grip, she didn't like the strange sensations she got when he touched her.   
"King...Jareth." Sarah drawled. That did explain his odd wardrobe.   
"But you can call me Jareth if you please."   
Sarah giggled. "This is just ridiculous." She started laughing hysterically.   
  
Jareth looked very displeased at her behaviour untill she fell down. It was painfully obvious she couldn't handle everything.   
Who could blame her? Jareth carefully lifted her up. He had never thought to see her again after all these years.   
Time moved slower in the underground, so a few years in her world were decades in his.   
Well nothing better then some release from his boredom.   
He didn't bother to use one of his crystals and transported them directly to the castle.   
He conjured up a few cushions and lay her down on a dark blue sofa. He used his magic to make her sleep peacefully.   
He sat on the edge of the sofa, staring at her face. Her features had changed over the years,   
her face more serious and her body was that of a woman. She still had that overactive imagination.   
But how was it that she could not remember her time in the underground, why couldn't she remember him?   
He hadn't taken her memory, how attractive it had been after his defeat.   
He pulled a few strands of hair out of her face. He touched the soft and warm skin of her cheek. His fingers traced her jawbone.   
What am I doing? Why am I touching her? Her skin feels so soft and she looks adorable when she's sleeping.   
Oh well that's a big reason, You are the king, she defeated you, you should hate her, hate her for what she has done to you.   
"I lost all of my goblins to you." Now I can't even take children when they are wished away. See how much I have given you.   
He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"   
  
-----   
  
_****Saturn Phoenix Frrosty****, what would I do without you!** also thanks to all those other wonderfull people who thought my story was worth reviewing :)* There's more in the making!**_


	4. Out of dreams

Just nothing more - Chapter 4 - Out of dreams Another (not very large, you could say short) part! I never paid so much attention to writing a story,   
but I'm really focused on finishing this,   
I must finish it! *gives a determined look* (no, no there's no end in sight yet, don't worry ;)   
  
  
****

-Just nothing more-   


Chapter 4 - Out of dreams   
  
Warm sunlight was playing with her skin. Making her feel warm and loved.   
She slowly opened her eyes. Intricate patterns adorned the ceiling.   
Wait, the ceiling was supposed to be white, at home..   
This wasn't home. Her recent memories came seeping back.   
This was the home of Jareth, king of goblins. Sarah wondered what ruling nonexistent beings would be like. "King of nothing."   
"-You're right."   
"Aah!" Sarah fell of the sofa. The smooth stone floor felt warm, not cold as one would expect. She still hurt her butt.   
Jareth looked down at her, a smug grin on his face. "Did I frighten you?" He reached out a gloved hand.   
Was he afraid of touching her? She frowned slightly and managed to get up with her own strength.   
Sarah glared at Jareth "I demand an explanation."   
"Well, I came in and you were talking to yourself and then I said something, and you fell of that sofa." He pointed to the dark blue sofa.   
Sarah gave him a very annoyed look. Jareth grinned again.   
"It's all your fault," Sarah yelled, her built up anger finally surfacing.   
"You did this to me, you took my memories, and you took my life!   
There was nothing wrong with my life, everything was going just the way I planned."   
"Oh is that why you kept drifting from reality? Is that why you lived your life like a plant?" Sarcasm dripped of his last sentence.   
Sarah couldn't think of any answer that would set those accusations aside. Mister 'I am the king of goblins' thinks he's right.   
I don't see any goblins around here. She smiled inwardly but still staring daggers at Jareth.   
Jareth suddenly became very serious "Sit down."   
Sarah found herself sitting down on the sofa. "What? I didn't plan on sitting down."   
"No need to concern yourself with that, now be silent and listen." Jareth commanded.   
Sarah prepared to yell at him again but Jareth silenced her just by looking at her.   
  
He didn't like using a spell on her, but she needed to listen, just for this one time.   
He went to sit beside her. "I know what has happened to you lately, not everything, but parts of it.   
But you must know your past first." He made a gesture with his hand producing a small red book with gold printed letters on it.   
He showed it to her. "This book is called 'The Labyrinth' it contains your version of the story.   
You yourself can choose what you make of it." He gave the book to her.   
Sarah stared at the red book, anticipation and curiosity written on her face.   
He lifted the spell, sure that she wouldn't even notice that it was gone   
He watched her touch the golden letters. He had to leave her alone.   
Would she still want to speak to him after she read everything?   
"After you have read it call for me." He silently vanished.   
  
The book, it felt so familiar. The cover was slightly worn but still in good condition.   
Was this the key to her past? Would this fill in the gaps? She had to remember.   
She cautiously opened the book.   
  
A brown haired girl wearing a white dress stood on a grassy spot near a lake. She spoke with grand gestures.   
"Give me the child...through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered,   
I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen,   
for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great..."   
  
----   
  
  
_**Special Thanks **Saturn Phoenix Frrosty!** I wonder if I ever stop making errors.. I probably won't live that long! Also thanks to all those other great reviewers, you know I can't live without all of you!**_   
  
  



End file.
